the sad boy
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Nico has a secret, Nico crys and one night Annabeth finds him crying. Nico tells his secret
1. Chapter 1

peering around the motionless corner, i froze. My body clung tightly to the murky cabin walls and a gust of wind slithered down my spin. As i toke a step forward my grey eyes glanced down upon the small emaciated boy stretched across the ships broken floorboards in front of me. I felt my mind close in on itself as i crept closer, what if it was her, had she finally come for me, had she finally come to rid me of my psychotic nightmares and finally dispose of my parshell existents. I wasn't suppose to be here, i still shouldn't be here i'm suppose to be on the other side off the ship with percy but i couldn't help it, i'm a daughter of athena if anything is out of place, anything unplanned out i must fix it. Another step closer and i could see the silvery water droplets dripping from the boys poignant cheekbones. Just another step, and i saw him, he was seamless, his barriers gone, his constant act gone and all that was left was a little boy, a small little boy crying for his life to stop. I felt my legs pushing me forward as i watched his hands shake, as i watched him screech knowing no now would come. I crept forward, his coffee eyes darken as he dragged his lifeless head up to look at me.

'Annabeth' Nico choked, his beautiful brown eyes embedded with fear and hate. Was he always like this, did this always happen, did his brown eyes always make me want to crawl up into a ball and cry and did they always look so tired so used so hopeless.

'hey' i breathed moving closer towards him, his eyes growing wider, filling with more and more tears.

'Go away' Nico croaked, dragging his body to sit up

'whats wrong-'

'go away' he snapped, i looked at him how could someone look this hopeless and i focused my eye on him, his iridescent hair was glowing against the moonlight, his tear were still falling violently, fighting there way down his pale face

'no, i want to know wha-

'i said go away, go to your precious percy, to your friends, go back to your prefect life with your 'i'm better then everyone attitude' he growled and stood up glaring at me, 'prefect life' those words stabbed into me. Perfect life! i was demigod nothing about my life is prefect, everyday i have to dig my way through trouble with monster, i fell in to tartaus for gods sake! my boyfriend nearly died and my family is broken. 'perfect life' a lie that felt like a hot iron being shoved down my throat, a lie that i wish was true.

'perfect?'

i screamed 'what my part of life is perfect? the part where i'm a failer to my own mother or the part where i have constant panic attacks, nightmare, fits and illusions about tartarus' i demanded stepping closer towards his cold body. My eyes where still caught on nicos, he was stood crossed arm in front of me, his face drenched with anger yet he said no words

'or did you think my life was all puppy dogs and rainbows, you off all people should know how tartars effects people Nico, but really what do you have to cry about, knowing about both roman and greek camps without telling one about the other or are you sad because you let me think my boyfriend was dead for months' i spat,my blonde hair dancing in the wind.

'shut up, you stupid blonde you didn't have to go through tarturs alone with no one, you had the amazing percy, son of the sea god one of the big three, the boy who gave up immortality for you the great love of your life right? well is he really so great so perfect, then why did he really leave you bet he would leave a cow like you in a heartbeat, we all know he only likes you for your looks' Nico snarled,

Nico words had become million tiny daggers in my mind and had jabbed me in the stomach, i was done i was done with pretending it was all ok. frustration crawled through me as i glared at him, Nico the son of hades dared to he call me stupid how dare he say those things knowing full well what we've been through, a rapid pain reached my head and tingled around me

as i shouted

'you know nothing! what the hell do you have to complain about nico, bianca died years ago! , and what has percy even got to do with it at least i have someone that loves me as much as he does, unlike you who has no one because your a pathetic little boy who thinks shouting at the world will fix your problems'

i regretted it a soon as i said it, and the look of agony on nicos face made the acidic taste the words left in my mouth even worse.

'I shout at the world because no one listens, unlike you who just shouts because, poor little blonde girl can't get what she wants even though she already has the man i want' Nico shoutted, his eyes widened and he fell to the floor, covering his mouth like he had just said something foul. The words fell into my mind like a nightmare, 'man he wants' is that why he shouts, the anger was all built up because of this.

'what?' i stuttered

'annabeth… i'm gay'


	2. Authors note

**Hellloooo dear readers**

**I just wanted to say sorry for the bad grammar in the story and explain why it was so bad. Its no excuse but i was in a rush to upload this story. I found this plot interesting and even though I'm not a Percio ship (Percabeth all the way) i just liked the idea and was in a rush to know what the rest of the world thought off it, and i havnt written in a while due to personal issues and exams. My grammar problems is also due to the fact i have Terrible grammar anyway.**

**Anyway sorry but i hoped you enjoyed the story cause i did spend time trying to make it more intresting for you. Right enough of that it sounds like im being a giant poop soooooooooooooo keep on keeping on :) x Also percy and annabeth are still together in the story when nico said ' he really left you' he ment when percy got his mind wiped. N****ico had just said that to get annabeth more mad. sorry for the confusion **


End file.
